yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Performapal Gold Fang
골드 팽 | pt_name = Camarartista Dente de Ouro | es_name = Artistamigo Colmillo de Oro | ja_name = ゴールド・ファング | romaji_name = Entameito Gōrudo Fangu | trans_name = Entermate Gold Fang | image = PerformapalGoldFang-CYHO-EN-R-1E.png | attribute = LIGHT | type = Beast | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Effect | level = 4 | pendulum_scale = 3 | atk = 1800 | def = 700 | passcode = 64207696 | pendulum_effect_types = Trigger-like | effect_types = Trigger | pendulum_effect = Once per turn, if your “Performapal” monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. | lore = If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: All “Performapal” monsters you currently control gain 200 ATK until the end of this turn. | fr_pendulum_effect = Une fois par tour, si votre monstre "Potartiste" détruit un monstre de l'adversaire au combat : infligez 1000 points de dommages à votre adversaire. | fr_lore = Si cette carte est Invoquée Normalement ou Spécialement : jusqu'à la fin de ce tour, tous les monstres "Potartiste" que vous contrôlez actuellement gagnent 200 ATK. | de_pendulum_effect = Einmal pro Spielzug, falls dein „Künstlerkumpel“-Monster ein Monster eines Gegners durch Kampf zerstört: Füge deinem Gegner 1000 Schaden zu. | de_lore = Falls diese Karte als Normal- oder Spezialbeschwörung beschworen wird: Alle „Künstlerkumpel“-Monster, die du derzeit kontrollierst, erhalten bis zum Ende dieses Spielzugs 200 ATK. | it_pendulum_effect = Una volta per turno, se un tuo mostro "Artistamico" distrugge un mostro dell'avversario in battaglia: infliggi 1000 danni al tuo avversario. | it_lore = Se questa carta viene Evocata Normalmente o Specialmente: tutti i mostri "Artistamico" che controlli attualmente guadagnano 200 ATK fino alla fine di questo turno. | pt_pendulum_effect = Uma vez por turno, se um monstro "Camarartista" seu destruir um monstro do oponente em batalha: cause 1000 de dano ao seu oponente. | pt_lore = Se este card for Invocado por Invocação-Normal ou Especial: todos os monstros "Camarartista" que você controla atualmente ganham 200 de ATK até o final deste turno. | es_pendulum_effect = Una vez por turno, si tu monstruo "Artistamigo" destruye un monstruo del adversario en batalla: inflige 1000 puntos de daño a tu adversario. | es_lore = Si esta carta es Invocada de Modo Normal o Especial: hasta el final de este turno todos los monstruos "Artistamigo" que controles en este momento ganan 200 ATK. | ja_pendulum_effect = ①：１ターンに１度、自分の「ＥＭ」モンスターが戦闘で相手モンスターを破壊した場合に発動する。相手に１０００ダメージを与える。 | ja_lore = ①：このカードが召喚・特殊召喚に成功した場合に発動する。自分フィールドの「ＥＭ」モンスターの攻撃力はターン終了時まで２００アップする。 | ko_pendulum_effect = ①: 1턴에 1번, 자신의 "EM(엔터메이트)" 몬스터가 전투로 상대 몬스터를 파괴했을 경우에 발동한다. 상대에게 1000 데미지를 준다. | ko_lore = ①: 이 카드가 일반 소환 / 특수 소환에 성공했을 경우에 발동한다. 자신 필드의 "EM(엔터메이트)" 몬스터의 공격력은 턴 종료시까지 200 올린다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = Performapal | supports_archetypes = Performapal | stat_change = Your monsters gain ATK | life_points = Damages your opponent | misc = Limited activations | database_id = 12701 }}